The Jen We Never Knew
by hchssenior2010
Summary: We all know Jen as the by book pink time force ranger.What if there was a whole different side of her that nobody else knew existed? rated t for minor language and maybe battles later.
1. Chapter 1

I know this is gonna sound weird but I have an idea, or rather a few, for some stories containing the tough as nails pink Time Force Ranger. Please feel free to tell me which one you like best and I will make that one into a story. Thanks for your help and I apologize for any stupidity that results from my nervousness with this being my first story and all.

Jen comes back a few years after the Mut-Org incident to look for her long lost little sister, who turns out to be one of the new rangers.

Jen gets caught by the team down at the calarian (a planet I made up) embacy not knowing that she is in fact calarian

Upon returning from a battle Jen and the team are confronted by members of the royal calarian security council who came to inform her of the fact that since the war on her home planet is over , she is now needed to return to calaria and assume her rightful place as the new Grand Chancellor


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a lot of pens and notebooks

Why is life so hard on me? First the war, then being separated from my little sister. Now, I have to track down each of the 12 Corona children. I had found 11 of the 12, including myself, but the last one was completely gone. Nobody knew where she was or who her handler was. The worst part. It was my sister that was missing. The one that I had been separated from. Her name: Isabella Lynn Hayden. My name: Jennifer Caroline Hayden and I along with my two older siblings( Brendon Christopher Hayden and Michelle Ann Hayden), younger sister, and 8 others are all children of the Corona Aurora Gods. Our lives had been turned upside down by the attempted theft of the Corona. Moltor and Florious' father, Master Kronak, had been waging a fierce war against the Gods since the attempt was made. His Reasoning? He wanted revenge on them for imprisoning his sons within the elements of fire and ice. The very moment they started their attack, all 12 of we corona children were sent to Earth which is strange because daddy hates Earthlings. He has this notion that they are gonna hurt us or something but, you, know, whatever. Mom says that it's best not to even bring up the subject unless you want a 4 hour lecture on how we need to act as proper Calarians and not question our elders. From the moment I came to Earth, I was given the task of looking after Izzy. When I went to investigate a large swirling purple thing in the backyard ( that turned out to be a time warp) one day, I failed. My life nowadays consists of searching for my lost sister. I knew what this was doing to my friends and family, at least, the ones who I could still talk to that is. Since there was still the risk of Master Kronak soldiers around, we had to limit our communications to a minimum unless it was in person. At least I had unlimited communication with the person I loved most. He understood why I had to do this. How much it meant to me. A couple of weeks ago, I got so frustrated. He pulled my laptop from me and sat it on the coffee table. For some reason, that laptop was the only electronic device daddy would let me use her on Earth.

" Baby, you gotta calm down. You are working yourself way too hard again. I know you wanna find her Jen, and I will help you in any way possible. Maybe you should take a break until tomorrow alright?" Wes told me.

"I know. It just hurts so bad. Daddy made me promise to take care of her. I failed at the one thing given for me to do by the Leader of the Corona Aurora Gods." I said.

"You did not fail. Give it some time. You are gonna her. Now, one more incident about you doubting yourself and I will have to resort to the way the others used to cheer you up." he responded. For some reason, every single time I was upset, Lucas Katie or Trip would start tickling me.

It worked everytime too.

" Okay. I swear. Sometimes, I just wanna get away from all the craziness. Why can I not just be a normal 21st century who has the most perfect boyfriend ever." I asked him, laying me head on his shoulder. He leaned around enough to where he could place a kiss on my lips and let me fall asleep in his arms. Exactly the way I liked.


	3. Chapter 3

I had the worst dream that night.

It was a re-run of the day the the attack for the Corona happened all over again. I was scared. I knew that it was not real but it still was the worst experience of my life.

"Baby wake up. Jen, come on open your eyes." I heard someone say. " Don't worry it's just a dream come on."

When I finally did open my eyes, I found that I was in the bed.

"You okay now?' Wes asked. He looked so cute when he gets worried bout me.

" Yeah, how bad was it this time."I asked.

"Not as bad as last time but still really bad." he replied.

"I'm sorry for all of this, you shouldn't have to deal with my mess of a past but I really do appreciate that you are here for me when I need you." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

" I know, but there's no where else I'd rather be than making sure that you are okay. I gave up a long time ago trying to figure you out because it usually ends up in me getting flipped to the ground or hurt in some way." He joked, yet was serious at the same time.

Before I could retort, the shrill ring of the phone seemed to blare through the house.

Wes threw one of the extra pillows towards the doorway to the hall.

"What was the point of that." I asked while attempting to go get the offending device. I say attempting because he wrapped an arm around my waist effectively keeping me right where I was.

"No you stay right here." He said sleepily while nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"It could be important." I reasoned, all-be-it weakly. He knows what that does to me.

" No." He said.

"Let me go get it or I will not give you any kisses for an entire 24 hours." I threatened playfully.

" You wouldn't." He asked.

I leaned over to where I could whisper my response right in his ear.

"Try me red boy." I threatened.

Needless to say, I won.

"Somebody better be dead or close to it." he muttered, my guess was not meaning for me to hear him. So, ignoring his comment, I carefully padded my way down the hall to the kitchen where the phone is.

" Hello" I asked once I picked it up.

" My apologies for calling at such an ungodly hour, but I am calling from Crystal Brook Memorial Hospital. May I speak to Ms. Jennifer Hayden?" The person at the other end of the line said.

" I'm Jennifer Hayden." I answered, slightly confused as to why the hospital in Crystal Brook would be calling.

" Oh, very good then. This is Dr. Miller. I have a patient here by the name of Isabella. She told me contact you." He stated.

I nearly collapsed right there. After sitting safely down into the closest chair, which was a surprise in the emotional state I was in at the time, I said the first thing that I could think of.

" Is her last name Hayden?" I asked.

"Yes, she claims that you are her older sister. One of her friends, a young gentleman by the name of Shawn Stenson, brought her in just a few moments ago. He stated that she was suffering from high fever, dilated pupils, fainting and shortness of breath along with incomprehensible speech. In my opinion, She has the Calarian Influenza." he said.

"Okay, Doctor I have one question for you. What color are her eyes." I asked. If my little sister had the calarian flu, she would need a calarian doctor to treat her.

Daddy would have a fit otherwise.

While he was finding somewhere quieter to answer my question, my insanely handsome, and still half asleep boyfriend came up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

" Hey is everything okay?" he whispered.

I placed my hand over the mouth piece and said " Crystal Brook General has Izzy in for treatment of a influenza strain that only comes from our home planet. It won't kill her but It is serious enough to need treatment by a medical professional. However if an earthling were to get it, it would kill them very quickly.".

" Miss Hayden?" Dr. Miller asked.

" Yes?" I asked rather hurriedly.

" Her eyes are purple with a slight pink ring around the pupil, but she wears brown contacts. I am Calarian if that's what you are worried about. I will be very cautious in my treatment of your sister but you do need to get down here. I am fairly positive that Sir Christopher would not want her here on her own. Do I need to send one of the security councilmen to come get you?" He asked.

"No thank you. Tell Izzy that I will be there shortly." I stated.

Taking the phone from my hand, Wes placed the device back in the cradle and crouched in front of me.

" Hey you okay." He asked.

All I could do was cry.

"Shh it's okay sweetheart." I heard him say ans then realized that he thought these were sad tears.

" No i'm not upset. I'm happy." I stated.

45 minutes later, we both walked throught the automatic doors at the hospital. We would have gotten there soner, but he tried to tell me that I didn't need to go alone. Silly Earthiling, he should know better than to even TRY to tell me something like that.

" Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked me.

"Yeah." was all I said before approaching the front desk.

"Hi, um, I need to see about my sister. She's one of his patients." I told the nurse. To my surprise, she actually looked like she enjoyed her job. Most Earthlings don't seem to get as much enjoyment out of their jobs as this woman seemed to.

"I take it you are Ms........ Hayden, correct?" She asked loking around for a medical chart.

" Yes ma'am." I replied.

" Well, your sister has some strain of the flu but she may need to stay here for a few days. You two can go see her now if you wish." She said.

" Thank you, which room is she in?" I asked.

"Room 198. Down the hall last door on your right." She instructed.

As we made our way down the corridor, I grew increasingly nervous. Everything I had been working on for so long was finally done. I had found the last remaining Corona Child, and as soon as daddy said it was okay, we would be cleared to come home.

Once my hand hit the door handle, I had to stop and take a few deep breaths.

" It's okay." Wes assured me.

**'Let's just hope you're right' I thought.......................**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: anything recognizable is the sole property of its owners and I just borrowed it for this story**

I walked into the room and was confronted by a tall Marine type man.

" Who are you?" He asked

" My name is Jennifer Hayden, I'm Izzy's sister." I explained " well one of them. Who are you?"

He sighed and said " My apologies Ms. Hayden. My name is Micheal Benson, the councilman assigned to her case.".

" Ah, should have guessed. What's going Councilman? How did this happen?" I asked.

" I don't know. I was at home when I got a call from one of my friends, Shawn Robinson. He lives next door to her and he heard a loud thump . He went to check it out, found her and called me." He explained.

" Ok, well, if you could step out for a few moments I need to speak with my sister." I explained.

After Micheal stepped out I went over to izzy's bed. She had definitely grown up since the last time I saw her. Her hair and nails were longer and she was definitely not the shy little girl she had once been.

I sat in the little chair by her side and pushed her hair from her face.

" Hey Iz. It's me Jenny. You have no idea how scared I was when I heard you were in the hospital." I whispered.

"So this is the real side of you, huh?" I heard from the doorway.

" get in here before the councilman sees you. He's trainned to kill if he thinks any member of the royal family is in trouble." I said.

Wes came up behind me and looked over at my ailing sibling

"For such a tiny girl she sure has caused a whole lot of worry." he joked.

" Hey no insulting my family." I said turning to playfully hit his chest.

" I'm not that stupid sweetheart." He said.

" I never thought you were." I smiled.

" Daddy is gonna kill you Jenny." a groggy voice said from beside me.

I snapped back to find Iz slowly blinking her eyes.

" Hey girly have a nice nap?" I joked.

"Yeah, but don't try and turn this on me." she said " When the Counsil finds out about your Earthling Dad's gonna flip.".

I just laughed.

" Don't worry about him." I stated " Once we get you up and running, then we worry about the Coronas."

**Author's note: Hey guys I was just hoping if any of you could give me some suggestions for the story that are maybe suspenseful or dramatic. I'm open to any ideas or suggestions and YOU WILL BE GIVEN CREDIT FOR ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS THAT I USE. Thanks and can't wait to see what you guys come up with.**


End file.
